It's Magic
by Angel20Devil
Summary: What happened with England's magic? And how will it turn put with nations as kids?
1. Chapter 1

**So if anyone noticed I deleted all my old fanfictions :P and now I've decided to start a new one :D**

**I do NOT own anything but the plot ^^**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

England had just finished taking a shower when he heard the outside door open and close.  
"America must be back" he said to himself as he smiled, he walked to the door and there he stood.

Broad shouldered, with an dark blue hoodie and jeans, dirty blonde shiny hair, there he was.  
"The hero is back from shopping!" he laughed loudly when he saw his little uke with just an towel wrapped around the waist.  
"Hello git" England greeted, "Did you bring everything home now?" he asked.

"Of course Iggy, just because I missed some things last time doesn't mean I always fail at it" he said then licked his lips, "well you're sexy today" he said then.

England blushed hard at the words, "you git, I just came from the.." he was interrupted by an soft American kiss. America put down his bags and wrapped his arms around England; carefully pulling him closer.

After a little while, Britain pulled away, "You know, we have to get ready, they're here in about 2 hours" he said.

"Yeah yeah" was the answer "just wanted to have some fun, but ok" he took the bags he had brought home and started to put the groceries where they belonged.

While America did that, England went into their bedroom and put on some clothes, it was jeans and the top he wore when he had been at school **(he finished school 2 years ago and didn't grow much so it still fit him well). **After that he went into the kitchen where America was, he sat down at one of the chairs and watched as America put the last of the food in the fridge.

"All done now" America said with a smile, "what now?" he then asked.

"Well, Russia and Prussia will be here in one hour and a half so we can start cooking the food in half an hour" England answered.

"We? You mean me, right? I wont let you cook any food, I don't want to see our guests dead" Alfred laughed nervously.

Arthur growled a bit "you git, my cooking isn't bad!" he protested against the very, VERY sexy America.

"Yeah sure" he said with sarcasm in his voice "So the fact that I had to go to the hospital because of your scones where just, coincidence?" he added.

"W-what eh, alright…. You can fix the cooking" England sighed in defeat.

"Awww you're not mad are you?" America dragged his uke into their bedroom and put him down on the bed.

"Eh heh.. no why would I be? I'm just…." He became speechless at the sight of the seme's deep eyes, he could drown in those eyes, yes even faint if they put the extra charm on.

"Hehehe~" America stripped Iggy put of his shirt and kissed his chest and stomach.

"Mmmhh~ ah~ America-ah" Britain didn't do anything but let America have his little fun before they'd have to prepare for their guests.

America continued his kissing over England's upper body and kissed his lips, his tongue played around; asking for entrance into the other mouth.

So England slightly opened his mouth and let his own tongue into America's mouth while America's tongue was in his. They continued to kiss passionately then just laid down in the bed together and rested for about 20 minutes.

"A-America we have to get up now" Britain said sleepily.

"Oh, yeah sure" He sat upright and stood up "sorry if I.." he was interrupted.

"It's fine love" England assured him and smiled.

"Thanks" America replied and went out to the kitchen, he started to cook a rice and chicken meal for the 4 who was going to have dinner together. When he was done and everything was in place, the clock showed half 8 and the door bell rang.

"I'll get it" Arthur stood up from the chair he sat on and opened the front door.

"England" Prussia and Russia said in union.

"Welcome guys" England said with an warm smile and then stepped aside; letting his guests in.

Prussia and Russia both stepped in and took off their winter clothes.

"Ugh, it's so fuckin' cold outside!" Prussia wined.

"Noo~ It's good temperature outside I think" Russia put in, and the three of them sat down in the kitchen.

Alfred soon joined them and they chatted a little before eating. There was a lot of food when they began eating but after everyone had eaten; the plates and table where clean of food.

"Ah~ that was good, da" Russia stated.  
"Very good, America you cook awesome" Prussia added.

"Thank you, Ivan, and Gilbert" America smiled, "A hero has to cook good".  
England just smiled with a little smirked, then checked the clock.  
After Prussia to checked the clock he stood up and said, "Oh look at the time, we have to go home now".  
"No wait, please stay the night here in our house" England said with a smile. Russia could see through that smile, he saw that Arthur had something up his sleeve but left it unquestioned.

"That would be awesome, what do you say Russia?" Prussia asked as he kissed Ivan quickly.

"Well… ok I guess it can't hurt" Ivan replied without really caring.

So after moments of chatting, watching TV and played some games, they where all pretty tired; and by that they went asleep. When it was around 8 in the morning, England had woken up as his alarm went off, with Alfred still sleeping heavily, he got out of the bed and down to the basement.

He turned the lights on and sat down with one of his spell books named 'Ageing Magic Fututure Or Past'

. About an hour later, Alfred woke up, England was still reading his book with hope finding out what he needed. When he heard America's footsteps coming closer he quickly put the book back to it's place and sat down again like he hadn't done anything down there.

"Iggy? What are you doing down here all by yourself" America asked, with concern.

"Oh nothing I just, couldn't sleep so I came down here" But that was in fact not true, the real reason was because he had some plans for America.

"Oh ok" America smiled "You got me a bit worried at first, but let's get out of here shall we?" America took Britain's small hand and guided him upstairs. Arthur just let himself be guided into the kitchen and sat down; he gasped when he saw that Russia and Prussia, AND breakfast was already waiting for him.

"Finally decided to come now huh?" Prussia teased, he stood up "just going to get some water" but he tripped over America and a big 'boom' of magic powder exploded into smoke.

When the smoke cleared Ivan and Arthur saw two small kids, around 2 years old, sitting on the floor. Gilbert and Alfred where now, toddlers.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! ther will be more :3 **


	2. Chapter 2

**I don not own hetalia or anything but the plot, hope you likey :D**

* * *

Chapter 2

Russia gave England an weird look, "did you do this?" he asked while giggling a little.

"Umm eh, yeah kind of…" England blushed, "It was meant for Alfred only"

"But why would you do this?" Ivan questioned, picking the now two-year-old Prussia and held him in his arms.  
"Well… I was really missing taking care of Alfred, so I wanted to like, turn back time a little, but this was easier" he chuckled, picking of the two-year-old America.

"Awww, they are very cute da?" Russia held Gilbert closer to him, "Do you think I can stay here with Prussia?"  
"Oh of course! Sure you can, I was actually going to ask you if you would" Britain smiled.

"Okay, this will be a fun experience" The Russian had his creepy smile on his face.

"Yeah, I'll be right back, got to check something" England went into the living room with Alfred and put him down in the couch, but when he bent down he dropped an little glass bottle that hit the ground and another magic explosion took place. But this time it was with another effect, America had now gone back to normal and England was the two-year-old.

"AWWWWW!" America squealed and picked England up, "you're so CUTE…. but never turn me into a kid again" he said, and then carefully squeezed Arthur against his chest.

"Huh what's happing in there?" Russia said to himself and went to the living room, "what the-" Russia looked confused at Alfred.  
"Well, Iggy dropped something out of his pockets and we like, switched places dude!" America cradled Britain in his arms, " he's so cute like this!"  
Russia giggled, "Think it's a good idea to 'raise' them together?" He asked, smiling half creepy.

"Sure dude! That would be awesome, and we kind of need to get to it fast because they don't seem that happy" He started to worry.

"We will have to get clothes and stuff to them, you have raised Canada didn't you? If I stay here you can buy what we will need" Russia took Arthur from Alfred and sat down with both of them on his lap.

Prussia chewed on the Russia's sleeve while Arthur just sat there quietly and looked exhausted.

"I'll go directly" America left to the store and went inside, he took a cart and went through the different sections and put, pacifiers, diapers, baby clothes, feeding bottles and other not-really-necessary-stuff. Not wrong in having a little fun now is it?

While America was out shopping, Ivan decided to play a little with the kids; but he hadn't a clue what to do. He looked at Prussia and said "Can you understand me? Even while being this small?". The only reaction he got was a "waa? Wuwwia?" from Prussia, it was clear not only his and England's bodies was kids but, their minds too.

A few minutes later, Prussia and England had fallen asleep in Russia's arms, he couldn't help giggling at the cute kids.  
Soon the door was opening and closing, America was home.

Russia had wrapped up the kids in blankets before so they would be naked, he met up with America in the hall: greeting him "Welcome back Alfred"  
"Hello Russia~! I'm back!" put his bags down and took the kids "I'll give these cuties som clothes and stuff, can you take the bags please?" he asked.

"Sure, I know what everything should be so no problem" Ivan smiled, he gave America some things for the kids to America and went to put the other stuff where it belonged.  
America took the kids into the bathroom, they'd been very quiet since the transformation, why? Was there something wrong? Are they sick? "Hey England, Prussia, why don't you say something?" he questioned, giving the two a confused look.

"wa wo we way wen?" England tried to answer but he soon realized he could talk normal, he held his hand over his mouth.  
"hahahaah awwww, someone not used to talking yet? Should kids in your age know how to talk?" he teased.

Suddenly England started to cry and Prussia to for some unknown reason.  
"Hey don't cry please" America begged, he hurriedly put diapers and gown, (that looked like the one America had when he was little) on the kids. The crying reduces to sniffles and soon that died down to.  
"Phew, that's two good boys" Alfred picked the kids up and walked into the living room; seeing Russia waiting for him and the kids I the couch.

"Did it go well? I heard crying before" Russia smiled but seemed to have worry in his voice.

"It's ok, they just randomly cried, but it stopped when they got clothes on" America sat down next to Russia. Ivan took England and put him into his knee, "I got the idea, it would be fun to switch kids, da?" Russia smiled again. America nodded, both confused and exited "sure dude, it will be like an roller coaster with these two anyways" he laughed.  
"da" Russia giggled, "so what do babies like these do?" he asked, looking down at the 2 kids.  
"Don't know" America, felt a little awkward for not knowing.

England and Prussia had started talking in an language only they could understand, but they laughed and giggled and seemed happy.


End file.
